Breathe
by SpiritAnime
Summary: Doumeki becomes unable to fight a spirit what will Watanuki do. Rated for saftey.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! So you don't sue.

Summary: During a fight with a spirit Domeki becomes unable to fight what will happen to Watanuki. Sorry bad summary Rated T for safety

Spoilers : for the spider queen, book 7

Breathe

It was a cool fall day, the trees has all of the leaves colored in bright reds, oranges and yellows. The air had just been cool enough to have to wear a jacket if one was going to go out and of course the grumbling Watanuki had for gotten his at school.

"How the hell does she go through two and a half bottles of Sake in a day." the skinny pale boy mumbled and he walked through the empty street, as the lights where just starting to come on. He shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the streets.

"Just great. This is exactly what I need now." He said as he started running off towards the shop with the sake bottles clanking with ever step that he quickly went through.

Now to any "normal" person it would just look like there was some crazy teen running through the streets like a maniac. But in "reality" Watanuki was running for his life from a horrible spirit.

"Damn it. LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as the spirit snaked after the boy as he ducked behind a corner to confuse it. Too bad it didn't work. Watanuki ran as fast as he could through the dim lit streets. He passed a gas station, to many houses to count. He rounded another corner as the spirit drew closer to him with every passing minute. He looked up and a hopeful look came over his face as he was only five more miles form the shop to some nothing but an empty lot, but to others it was a wish shop . Watanuki must have slowed down just alit because the next thing he knew was he was staring at the starry sky with a huge ball of smoke looking spirit with four red eyes staring back him. He noticed he leg was wrapped tightly by a tentacle looking arm that was attached to the spirit.

The spirit moved it mouth, well what Watanuki thought was it's mouth closer to the boys head. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a cry for help. A few sounds later a bright light was seen through his tightly shut eyes. He slowly opened them to see the one and only Domeki standing a few feet away with his trusty longbow with him aiming at the spirit.

'Wow. This spirits strong to still be here after taking one of Domeki's shots'. Watanuki though as he sat there still bounded by the spirits tentacle.

"So the boys proctor has finally shone up." said an aerie voice. Both of the teenaged boys looked at the spirit as it spoke with a spooky voice again. "Listen to me boy. I will not be defeated so easily like the others before me. I am much stronger then they were I will kill you before I feast on my little treat here." It said as it's gazed shifted from a concerned Domeki to a fearful Watanuki. It chuckled at his face. The whispered to Watanuki "Fear, anger, and grief will make up taste even better." and upon hearing this he couldn't help but to shiver but not from the cold this time, but for concern for his friends life.

Domeki released and arrow again aiming at the center of the spirit. This time because it was distracted the grip on Watanuki was released and he stood and scrambled over toward Domeki.

"Oh No You Don't!" It yelled as it hurled it's self towards the two boys. They scramble back a few steps. Once again Domeki prepared his bow but this time the spirit knocked Domeki back several feet, therefore canceling out the arrow forming on the bow. And as the back of his head collided with the hard pavement the taller one of the two teens was knocked unconscious. Now the spirit was once again between Domeki and Watanuki, but instead of advancing toward Watanuki it went towards Domeki who's bow was a few feet away.

"HaHaHaHaHa! I told you my little treat that I want you to taste the best." It said with such enjoyment in it's voice that it sent a chill down Watanuki's spine.

The spirit continued towards Domeki as Watanuki started to remember all the times Domeki had saved him and but him self in danger or gave something up for him. He remember the time at the school went he was pushed off the roof or the time he gave up half of his eye when the spider queen ate his, so he wouldn't be blind in the right eye. He remembered all the times Domeki would go on a mission that Yuko would send him on just to make sure he was alright and would walk him home. And Domeki never got a thank you or complained once, all's he wanted was some out of season to eat.

The spirit was a mere two feet from Domeki when It swung one of it's tentacle at him. With out even thinking Watanuki rushed between Domeki and the spirit and by doing so was caught by the spirit's tentacle that was now wrapped tightly around Watanuki's throat.

"HaHaHaHaHaHa! So eager to die my treat." The spirit said with amusement in it's voice, as it looked down at the silent Watanuki who hung about four feet off the ground.

"No , but I won't let you hurt my friend," Watanuki said in a horse voice "but I won't go with out a fight." he added as the spider queens word rang through his thoughts.

'"You're taking the fall aren't you? Sacrificing yourself. Do you thing someone who'd sacrifice himself so easily is worth the same as the life of some one so precious?…. In other words, you consider her(the zashiki-warashi) an absolute fool who would try to protect worthless trash such as yourself"'

He lifted his hands and wrapped the around the tentacle and squeezed and twisted has hard as he could. The spirit flinched abit at Watanuki's actions but did not release the grip it had on his throat. Watanuki struggled with all his might as his airway was close to being shut off, completely. Soon Watanuki hands began to get loosen as his head hurt and his vision started to swim. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as his lungs burned for the air that was not able to come in. He lifted his head and turned it slightly towards Domeki whom was still out. 'Well at least your safe, and thank you' was his last thought as his eyes slid shut and his hands dropped to his side and he slipped in to a world of darkness.

Domeki awake to the sight of Watanuki hanging limply in the tentacle of the spirit. Watanuki's eyes were shut and his lips and fingertips were starting to turn a slight shade of blue. As the spirit lifted him closer to it's mouth. Domeki sprang into action.

He ran to his bow and instinctively aim at the spirit. He released the string and a arrow cut right through the spirit but it didn't not disappear or let Watanuki go. It hissed in pain and looked as if it was going to strike Domeki but be for it has the chance another arrow cut through the spirit. Before it could register what had happened two more arrows were sending a terrible pain throughout it's whole being. The spirit finally disappeared, releasing Watanuki with a small thud, when he landed on his side facing away from Domeki.

The spirit was finally gone would have been happy for this fact only if Watanuki would have started to move again. Instead his heart felt like it stopped and he stopped breathing as he ran as fast as he could toward this unmoving friend. He gently turned the still boy on to his back. He looked down at him and saw the bruise that had formed around with throat and his pale skin with tinges of blue around his lips and fingertips. Domeki checked for a pulse and found one, only something was wrong, it was slowing down. Then Domeki realized that Watanuki had not started breathing again on his own.

"WATANUKI!" He shouted and not so gently started to shake the boy, but still ,he stayed the same. "WATANUKI! YOU NEED TO BREATHE!" He yelled as his hope began to be replaced with fear, sadness and loneliness. "Please Watanuki, I don't want you to fade away!" He sobbed as checked again for a pulse only to find it was extremely weak.

He chocked on tears as all of his hope was lost. He lent down to Watanuki's ear and whispered "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

He then went and put his lip on the boy's increasingly cold lips, but in stead of giving a kiss, it was like someone took over his body and started to give rescue breaths(not CPR he has a pulse still).

After a few breaths Watanuki started to breathe on his own. He took giant breaths of air like it was going out of style and coughed violently. Domeki sat him up, supporting him with his arms. Soon his breathing became steady and normal and his coughs were cut down to only a few and not as violent.

Domeki was over come with joy as he started to see Watanuki show signs of life and was grateful to whom ever gave Watanuki the Rescue Breaths, but he had a feeling it was his grandfather who help him. He smiled as Watanuki's breathing got better.

Watanuki opened his eyes to see Domeki staring at him with a look of relief of his face. "Domeki…" was all he was able to choke up before a coughing abit and being embraced in a hug by Domeki.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you Watanuki."

"I'm just glad your ok Domeki" Watanuki whispered hoarsely.

"not as glad as I am that your ok" Domeki said as he careful help Watanuki to his feet and slowly made there way to Yuko's shop.

The End


End file.
